Wave Guardians
by LilyBlizz
Summary: A girl named Gwen was only aware of her the current family situation and not the abnormalities happening outside such as FMians raining down into Earth due to never coming out of the house. Her world begins to morph and take shape into an adventure as soon as a single encounter she never thought would ever happen: an encounter between an alien and a human.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, Stormy speaking! I recently changed my username to my main handle, LilyBlizz, but feel free to continue to call me Stormy as a heads up!**

 **I will be rewriting my stories and also updating it when I get the chance to. My first story to rewrite is "The Start" and I hope you enjoy it as much as the older version! I will be keeping that one up until I catch up with the updates, by then you have the decision of whether I delete "The Start" or keep it up as for memories' sake. Honestly, I'm debating whether to remove the guest characters or not because I can't write other people's characters as well as my own...**

 **In this story, I will use the English names, fix and change up tons of mistakes and plots as well as give Gwen a more well-rounded personality and biography. Her profile is currently waiting to be rewritten entirely on . Please be patient with me because I am a full time college student who also draws as a hobby, take care of housework, go to work, take care of a dog, and have major issues with depression and anxiety that often come and go. Thank you so much for showing interest in "The Start" and I hope "Wave Guardians" will as well. This story is updated every Monday (unless I'm too busy or something but it'll always be a Monday)!**

 **~LilyBlizz AKA Stormy003**

* * *

The weather was clear and warm, a perfect day to head out and go traveling for days, weeks, and even months. Not many were heading out for a trip, however. Why? School was about to start!

"Behave and take care of yourself alright, honey?" The gentle motherly tone in her voice lingered through Gwen's ears as the young pink haired girl watch her mother, the older woman walk out the door with a suit case and some bags in hand. The rest of her needed belongings were already stashed away neatly in the trunk of her car with her daughter's help.

"Mhm," the girl hummed as she waved. "Take care, Mom!"

A worried smile graced upon Mrs. Starr's lips as she looked at her own daughter waving at her to leave. It wasn't her first time leaving the girl at home herself thus knowing she was capable of taking care of herself through experience, but it still worried her all the same.

"If your father was still here you would still have company..." she commented.

Gwen laughed a bit, masking her disappointment- she didn't know much about her father at all. "You know that's never going to happen. He's probably way too busy. The plane will be taking off without you soon, so you should head out now."

Mrs. Starr quickly glanced at her watch, registering the time she had left to get to the airport. Sighing, she gave a quick peck onto Gwen's forehead and smiled brightly. "Remember to call me when you can and especially when you need to, alright? And it's almost time for school, so go get ready, Gwen. I can spare some time to drop you off early."

Hearing the words ring curses through her head, Gwen cringed at the word "school" and shook her head. "How about I see you off at the airport instead?"

"Gwen, you have school today. I want you to return to school on time and well behaved. Remember when the principal decided to suspend you-"

An exasperated sigh interrupted her mother mid-sentence before she opened her mouth to counter what the woman was going to say. She hated it when the topic was brought up, but she needed to bear with it.

"Mom, I didn't do anything wrong. Another student was being bullied and I thought to try and stop it," murmured the girl. "It was obvious that the bully would lie to get out of it."

With her bitter comment ending her defense, Gwen trudged away to go get changed into her usual clothes that didn't really fit her the right way. It didn't matter to her since it was more than comfortable to wear.

"Oh that girl..." her mother sighed in defeat. A knock suddenly sounded next to her accompanied by a male's "excuse me, ma'am" to catch her attention fully.

By the time Gwen finished getting herself changed, she was greeted by one of her classmates- a student she certainly hated being around during her time at school.

"There she is- Gwen, this young boy and your classmate, Zack Temples, is here to offer you a walk to school. Isn't that wonderful?" Mrs. Starr beamed brightly. "I knew you had the right friends-"

"Bye," the girl suddenly said sternly. "Please leave, I do not need to see your face here, Four-Eyes." Her mother frowned at her behavior and decided to step in.

"Gwen, this is your friend you are talking to. Be kind to him," she scolded lightly.

Gwen mentally rolled her eyes, her face remaining unchanged and straight. "I have friends at school, but he certainly isn't one. Let's go, Mom! To the airpor-"

"I see, that makes it all the more reason for me to bring her to school then! Please have a safe flight, Mrs. Starr!" the boy bid.

Smiling kindly at Zack, the woman thanked him and walked off to head out. "You take care now, Gwen, and be nice to others!"

With that, the low rumbling sound of the car started and faded as the machine took off.

"Mom!" Gwen growled a bit and shot cold sharp daggers a the short boy wearing glasses. He only smirked at his success on getting her to stay back.

"I'm not interested in heading back just yet. And certainly not with you, Luna, OR Bud."

"Well, that's too bad... Luna is the class president this year too for our class A-2, so I will not let your attendance ruin her reputation!" With that, the smug boy grabbed her wrist and dragged her out the house not before grabbing her unorganized backpack and closing the front door.

"Hey, let go! I don't want to go so you can't make me!"

Struggling to pull the taller girl along with him, Zack continued to strain against her efforts, knowing she wouldn't try to physically hurt him even if it meant her escape. The two ended up with a few eyes here and there, but those were none of their concerns.

"Luna is picking up a boy named Geo Stelar for school too and I know she will succeed, so I need you to come with!" he groaned with effort.

"That's. Not. Happening!" Gwen grunted back as she tried pulling her arm away. She was certainly much stronger than her was in strength, but he was persistently trying to hold onto her no matter what she did.

"Hey, Zack!"

Cringing at the sound of the familiar voice Gwen looked away and began to pull away frantically to escape.

"You got her!" Luna exclaimed as she dragged a boy with her. He didn't look familiar at all especially since his protruding brown hair and strange silver, green, and yellow visor should be _SOMETHING_ to remember.

Zack grinned in triumph and nodded. "I did and you got Geo, right?"

"Here he is!" she sang. It was noticeable that the two victims weren't happy- in fact they both donned a frown on their faces that sent the same message to everyone. They clearly didn't want to be there.

"I was going to go off with my mom until you rudely dragged me here, now let go!" Gwen groaned.

Ignored, the girl was then sent knowledge about her new classmate even though she didn't want to hear it in the first place.

"This is Geo Stelar, our classmate who never came back to school after he lost his father on Peace three years ago," Luna introduced.

"I've been telling you to let go. Please leave me alone!" Geo growled. He seemed to have enough of it as well now that he began to throw his arm out of the platinum blonde girl's hold. As soon as he was free, Geo turned around to walk off only to be greeted by none other-

"Bud! What great timing!" Luna exclaimed with exuberance.

The giant student suddenly grabbed Geo's shoulder and lifted him off the ground as his big hands began tightening up their grips on the smaller male, hurting him even. His face began to wrench in pain as he struggled to free himself from Bud's painfully tight hold.

"Bud, stop that! You're hurting him!" Gwen began to whine as she felt Luna's arms wrap around hers for extra measures.

At that point, she could care less. She was more concerned with this Geo guy now that he was contorting his face in different expressions to show pain.

"Great work, Bud! Now we just need to get these two-"

"Bud Bison, is that you?" an adult hollered before Luna finished.

The three began to panic now that they were aware a teacher was watching them from afar. Taking a chance, Gwen struggled away from Luna and Zack's grips, snatching her belongs away from Zack, and getting a good distance between them all. Geo managed to kick his way out of Bud's grasp- though his kick felt like nothing to the bigger male- and took off, grabbing Gwen with him.

"Hu- Whoa!" The two dashed away as quickly as they could with the boy in the lead and the girl trailing close behind.

"Where are we going?" she decided to ask, her breath running short.

"I don't know, but away from those goons!" was his reply.

As they both eventually halted at an area far off from where they started their escape, the two settled down panting heavily to catch their breaths.

"You... Just dragged... Me along for the long run... Didn't you...?" the girl panted. She was completely dehydrated yet drenched in sweat along with Geo who licked his dry lips to help it re-hydrate again.

"I thought you... Needed help getting away also..." he heaved, his energy slowly recovering. The two exchanged tired looks before smiling a bit at each other; it was silly knowing they were both in such a similar situation.

"Are you okay? You were wincing pretty badly back there..." Her smile quickly changed to a genuine look of concern, creating a pit in the boy's stomach.

"I'm okay..." Geo replied, but it soon turned into quiet groans as soon as the girl poked around the area of his body where Bud got a hold of him.

"What a lie. You should rest up when you get back home," she murmured. "I'm Gwen, by the way. Gwen Starr if you must know my name and it's entirety."

Her hand automatically stuck out to be shaken by Geo, who decided to accept it with a friendly smile.

"Geo Stelar. Thank you for your concerns, Gwen, and I hope you are alright also."

The female smiled and nodded in response as they both stood up to head off their separate ways.

"I think I'll head to AMAKEN before I take up your suggestion," Geo continued as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I just need to relax..."

"You visit AMAKEN too?" mused the girl before she took note of his slight grimace. Oops. "I-I usually don't see you there when I visit... Are you highly interested in space?"

The question sounded ridiculous to her ears, but Geo didn't seem to mind it one bit.

"Yeah... I really want to become an astronaut one day. That way I can find my dad, who I believe is still out there alive," he replied with a forced smile. "I'll find him."

"I'm sure you'll succeed!" Her sudden blurt out of words caught the two off-guard and they soon just laughed it off at how determined she sounded for him.

"Thanks, Gwen. At least I have another supporter with me." His smile only grew a bit wider and soon he also had her trapped in the same question.

"How about you? Are you interested in space?"

Her ocean blue orbs suddenly flickered in response. "Very...! It's like an endless black ocean of stars with abnormal planets and galaxies out there!" Gwen mused. Their grins grew in agreement with her statement. "I don't have a goal like you do yet, however, but I'm sure, I'll find it soon."

"And that I believe you will," he agreed before she gave his shoulder a light careful pat.

"I'll take my leave now, but I don't know if I want to head to school today after that... event. Anyways, I'll see you around some time in the future, Geo."

Exchanging their last smiles and waves, the two students parted their separate ways and continued on with the day as if nothing had happened.

* * *

 **Gwen: Feel free to send in any questions about me or my creator! We'll answer them in the author's footer section after every chapter!**

 **Yes, that's a great idea, Gwen! ... I think.**

 **Gwen: Of course it is! After all, you get to connect with your readers and have fun with them!**

 **That is true, I enjoyed communicating with people back then after posting a chapter. Anyways, feel free to ask any silly questions anytime and either me or Gwen would reply! Questions may be directed to any of us!**

 **Both: R &R and enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

The screen on Gwen's pegasus transer flickered as she smiled and spoke with the person on the other side of her device strapped on her arm. It was a pain to have her arm in front of her to chat, but it was the only way for her to see her friend speaking with her.

"Do you want to drop by the studio today for a visit? It doesn't have to be a long visit," Sonia suggested animatedly. Gwen hummed in thought for a little before she decided on her words carefully. Might as well go and see what she had missed over the last year- probably nothing has changed on campus.

"I actually have to attend school today... so maybe after school. Besides, I'm already late," stated the female. A sigh sounded from her blue transer when she replied to her friend's question. "Gwen, you're always late to school."

"I'm aware."

The smile on Gwen's face only grew wider- it was obvious that she didn't care about her attendance as much as she did before. She actually preferred to stay at home more rather than see people who were unpredictable to her.

"Besides, it's not like I'm falling behind in studies. I know at least as much as a student attending school; I'm not as lazy as I seem to be, Sonia."

The famous singer Sonia Sky, only known as Sonia Strumm to Gwen, smiled back to send her friend a mental message before confirming it verbally. "I know."

"Well, I'll see you later. I'll head out now," the girl bid as she waved. "The teacher is going to chew my head off." Sonia laughed and waved back as they got ready to cut the call.

"Alright, I'll see you then."

The transer then closed the video call and transitioned into her usual blue digital screen, a sigh forcefully being heaved out from the owner.

"Dear god, school," Gwen suddenly muttered. Her lazy body then got up from the couch as she trudged back to her room to get herself ready and presentable for class despite being more than an hour late.

It took practically all of her will power to perform these actions and there was none left for her to use and get herself to school on her own. Nonetheless, she exerted more of her recovering energy to keep her legs moving right out the door of the house and down the sidewalk in the direction of Echo Ridge Elementary School.

"Curse this day... Now that I know the three are in my class, I'm going to dread coming back more that I thought I would..."

The walk to school was at an average distance, but it felt very short much to her dismay. She was now dreading the fact that she _had_ to see the people she didn't like- they never actually talked to her, but instead talked about her from behind.

"I wonder why Sonia wanted me to visit her for," murmured the girl. "Is it a new song? Something she wanted to show me in person?"

Gwen continued to talk to herself as she tore her mind away from the fact that she was now in school for their first day, her first day after a year passed even. Her feet shuffled around clumsily wondering about where to go and possible turn back to head home, but instead she wandered around the halls quietly to look for her classroom.

The halls look really identical which confused her actions rather than her brain and to boot it she wasn't even paying attention anymore until muscle memory stopped her in front of a room labeled "2A".

"Noooo..." Gwen whined, but she sulked and entered anyways with all eyes focused on her.

"... Gwen Starr is it?" the teacher asked with a slight disappointed face.

"Yes, Miss..." she replied in a deflated tone.

"You're very very late and disrupting class! Please take a seat in any of the empty chairs." Her slender fingers then pointed over a two desks in the center diagonally apart from each other by one.

One of them was closer to Luna and her friends while the other was closer to only Zack- just not as close. Cursing mentally at the thought of her luck, she headed off to the seat furthest away from Luna and Bud, taking her chances to suffer with Zack who was a seat away from her.

The three only smiled triumphantly at her return and considered it their win, but little did they know, she was going to disappear often. After her entry, the teach continued on with class to explain their syllabus and even went over the things she missed a second time much to many of the students' dismay.

Gwen didn't even bother with paying attention, but instead focused on playing around with the paper in hand and even checking her terminal once in a while.

"Gwen, would you like to repeat, what I just said to the class? You look bored, so I might as well give you something to do."

"Ughhhh..."

Hell had finally ended for her; the bell gave the signal release for the student and immediately Gwen took the chance to to her friend's studio. She couldn't take anymore of the building nor could she care less.

"Hey-"

"Sorry, not now, Patrick," she hurried.

The two waved anyways with the green haired boy left confused. He was only going to ask if she came back officially.

On the way to the studio, traffic was heavy due to a few workers heading home and even picking up their kids from school. The girl had to wait at several crosswalks, but it was surprising that she had luck on her side that day since she didn't have to wait long. Oddly enough, Gwen felt a specific pair of eyes resting on her, but she couldn't tell who from the large crowd she was in.

Her concern filled up in the pit of her stomach- it could be an attacker from school who hated her guts or a complete stranger there to kidnap her. Briskly walking a looking around was her only options left until she got to the studio, but as she took the long way around she never saw anyone following her path strangely enough.

"That girl seems to know I'm here for some reason..." the being mused as it followed her. Bright orange tails swished around comfortably as it followed Gwen carefully and watched her met with her friend.

"Matching wave lengths too. Maybe I can hide using her device."

Little did Gwen know, her transer was quickly taken over by the orange being as she relaxed in the building's hall.

"Hello, did I come at the right, time...?" greeted the girl as she entered the singer's room. Sonia quickly whipped her head over to see who it was, her short magenta hair covering her emerald orbs for a second.

"Hey, Gwen! How was school?"

"Don't even ask... So what do you need from me this time?"

"Your attention and opinion of course," the idol replied nonchalantly. "Take a look at this, I wrote a song! Not like the manager would let me sing it, but whatever."

Gwen laughed a bit before taking the paper out of her grasp for a closer look. The idol then began playing a recording of the song she made after trying for days, but her face expressed a little concern for her project.

"To be honest, I just need a little help," she murmured as the recording played.

Listening, Gwen smiled and headed over to the dual keyboard as Sonia strapped her guitar around herself. "This part here. I was wondering if it should be harmonized."

"Hmm... How about this...?" Gwen asked as she slowly played a few notes. "Or this..."

The two continued to work and sing in a few parts in order to have Sonia's song perfect in her taste. She always said she hated having to sing music written for her, but if it was a friend she asked for a small amount of help with or even could sing with, Sonia was more than happy to participate.

* * *

 **Oh boy, I haven't written stories in years; I'm terribly rusty at it 100% but I still hope it's easier to read than when I was 14 writing things up, haha!**

 **Gwen: So Swangirl24 ask, "What is your creative method?"**

 **Mmm... I honestly don't have a solid method- I don't really write much, so it hasn't been developed fully or in a stable way for me to consider it as good or reliable for other people who want to become amazing writers. This is just a hobby for me and I love to make things silly and interactive rather than serious, ao I tend to stick to what I'm most comfortable with: third-person humor/romance/adventure with hopefully nteractive bits in the chapters. What I usually do though is draft out the ideas that come to my head first and decide what I want to keep in after its all written out. I then add in a few knacks here and there, then proofread it (exaggeration) a million times, and make sure it makes sense, flows well, nor does anything clash with another idea. That's all I've got to say for this question and I hope that I've answered well enough to not disappoint!**

 **Anyways, R &R and enjoy!**

 **~LilyBlizz**


	3. Chapter 3

The practice room was filled with music that afternoon and it wasn't long until their first break for a quick snack. "You know, school was terrible today. I should've just came straight to your studio..." Gwen complained as they grabbed at whatever edible item was laid before them. She clearly didn't look to happy with her decision as she munched on a piece of an apple slice to show her displeasure.

"Oh, you're just being dramatic... I'm sure there are some good things about school buried in the bad." Sonia's positive view was quickly brushed off as Gwen silently stared and rose a brow. It was all just bad to her and she hated the fact that it existed. Actually, she wasn't sure whether she hated "school" or just couldn't bear with the people and all the piled up work surrounding her.

"Sonia... I hate to say, but you are so very wrong," she murmured. "There's really nothing good about the place for me especially when you're stuck with... not so great people nearly everyday." That much her friend could understand for she was stuck with someone she couldn't bear to work with in her career as well. In fact it was so understandable, she decided to give Gwen a good punch in the arm.

"Ow, hey-"

"Saying things like that would clearly make you think things negatively. I mean, I understand where you're coming from and I wouldn't say that you aren't all that wrong," she replied with a straight face. It wasn't long until her grin came breaking through once again to lessen the tension in the room. "Gloom and doom they say if you continue shunning on everything."

The pink haired girl groan in pain as she rubbed her arm to seize the throbbing sensation that happened to build up slowly over time. The singer was right; if she kept moping about her problems they'll only com haunt her again much to her dismay, but she didn't want to be near people like Luna and her... side buds.

"You didn't need to punch me so hard!"

At least she snapped out of her thoughts now that she was focusing on the pain that she was just given not to long ago.

 _"I guess the advice was much appreciated..."_ she thought.

"Hey, have you ever thought about the stage life?"

With a quizzical look from Gwen a quiet "huh" escaped from the back of her throat when all she meant to do was to shake her head in response. It was quickly caught by the musician's superb hearing even though her voice was so soft to begin with. "Did I catch your interest?"

"What? No."

"Oh come on, you have talent and it's a waste not being able to share that talent, don't you think?"

Right again she was. Oh how she hated it when Sonia tries to bait her in to join her up in the lime light once in a blue moon. "I'm not that great... And wait, isn't helping you good enough? My so called talent is being collaborated with yours, so it's a win-win situation without the need of me being suddenly swarmed by people."

"Well, yeah, but you have the looks and the talent!"

 _"No I don't,"_ she thought.

Gwen and Sonia continued to stare at each other as their battle about whether the girl should start dressing in skirts and dresses was a good thing or not began starting with the awkward silence. Sonya was smiling happily as she waited for her reply, but Gwen's face said otherwise.

"I dress like a slob and I don't like wearing short skirts of any kind," responded Gwen. "I mean it. I prefer these baggy clothes to one- cover myself- and two- feel comfortable. It's like... as gross as it sounds, a second skin..."

Hearing that reasoning kind of made Gwen twist her face in disgust whilst Sonia rose her brow trying to register whatever was just said right into the nucleus of her brain. What was she, a shedding amphibian that collects the shells of whatever she just shed? Sounds about right.

"Actually, let me rephrase that... I'm dressed like a pig. Messy, a slob, no sense of style. I don't try to look good, but as long as I have clothes covering me up the way I want it to, I'm satisfied. You can tell I'm not model material life you are, Sonia," she chuckled. "See?"

Her cheeks then quickly puffed up to make her face look rounder as she picked up some locks of her own hair to form deformed and lopsided pig ears- in all honesty, it didn't even look like ears to begin with.

Sonia stared for a bit before she finally burst in to tears laughing at how ridiculous her friend was being- the way she worded her reasons and the fact that she had to do something as ridiculous as impersonating a pig to solidify that reasoning of hers.

"I mean, I personally think you'd look cute in anything," she laughed, wiping the tears away from the corner of her eyes. "You're just being dramatic about your appearance."

"Am not." Gwen grinned as she headed over towards the keyboard she originally was positioned at before their break to change the instrument settings. The moment she reached out to the instrument was when she suddenly felt as if she was being watched by something nearby.

 _"Strange... There's nothing here but Sonia and I..."_

Looking around curiously got her a little bit antsy, but she just couldn't shake off the feeling of intense eyes burning holes into her skull. After a few seconds, she finally decided to speak up about the uneasy sensation that suddenly hit her head first. "Uh, Sonia? Is your manager spying on us or something again...?"

"Who, that guy? I'm pretty sure he isn't and if he was, I'd just shove him out if I had to. I can't stand, Chrys," replied the singer. She was now tuning her guitar again so that the two could start recording and fixing up the arrangement of Sonia's newest song she's been secretly working on.

"If you say so... Hey, are you going to try and perform this song we're going to record?"

"Maybe. But if you performed with me that would be even better!"

As if to reply, the girl rolled her deep ocean eyes and snickered, "yeah, no."

Sonia already knew that was going to happened and just smiled casually as she walked over to where her friend was. "I'll edit whatever needs to be fixed and send you the recording later tonight when we finish. Let's just hope that we can nail this perfectly to make my job easier."

"Thank god I'm not actually in the music industry," Gwen sighed. "We should get this done as soon as we can cause it's getting late and I'm walking back home instead of having someone drive me home. You know that weird police man? Yeah, he'll be out to get me if he finds someone our age out so late ate night like he always does."

With a nod, the idol began to rehearse a little for the recording and soon started the real deal to get the job done and over with officially. As soon as the two were finished, Gwen immediately pardoned herself from the studio and left with a quick good bye and smile on her face.

"Thanks for coming to help me out again. Sorry I had you stay out so late!" Sonia called out.

She only waved and giggled as a form of accepting the apology as the idol watched her turn the corner in the building and disappeared. Letting out a breath of relief, the young girl made a beeline back home- completely exhausted from singing her lungs out, dismissing Sonia's constant suggestion of being a guess idol on one of her shows in the future, and finding lame excuses to stay home from school. It was all draining her energy away from her body and she just didn't want to think about it.

The moment she got home, she immediately had to start cooking and eat before she could get ready for bed and collapse into the embrace of her comforting mattress, or so she had hoped to do.

"Hello, is this your house?" a voice called the moment she got into her pajamas.

"... Who's there? I'm going to call the police..." she replied instead.

"Relax, it's just you and me and no one to hurt you," a being answered as it suddenly materialized before her. Surprised to see some kind of orange fox-shaped creature the size of her or even larger, the girl threw herself backwards and onto the floor to stay away from whatever that thing she was looking at could be.

"UM, WHO ARE YOU?"

"Vulpecula. Well, you can call Vul for short since you're a special case."

"... WHO?"

* * *

 **If anyone saw some random beast appearing from thin are, they would probably just flip for sure. But of course, my girl is a little too slow for that and can only repetitively ask who the heck they are until she calms down xD**

 **Hoshi: H-hey, I am not-**

 **Vulpecula: You really are slow.**

 **Hoshi: ...**

 **R &R and enjoy! Lots of love!**

 **~LilyBlizz**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry, I've been busy for the last two weekends and ended up super exhausted as a result, so I couldn't write any stories! I hope this week won't be as busy, but we'll have to see.**

* * *

The orange beast stared at the girl for a while, its tails gracefully swishing around pass one another without disturbing each other's movements. It didn't seem like any of them were going to say anything any time soon- the girl was too shocked to utter another word and it looked like she was going to bolt right out the door any second.

"What's you're name?" the alien decided to ask with a stern feminine voice.

Sounded feminine so it must be female right...? It also looked like was grinning...? Can aliens even be seen grinning when more than half their body was unidentifiable? Maybe the eyes were thei indication to their emotions, but it was a little hard to tell in her case. Before she knew it, the girl had began to speak under her breath, making it hard for the alien to hear her as a result.

"Hey, what are you mumbling over there? I was asking for your name..." Vul continued.

Stopping, Gwen stared for a little longer before she rose her shaky voice for her guest to hear her more clearly

"... A-and why should I tell you?" the mischievous female replied cautiously. Gwen narrowed her eyes a little which showcased her anxious suspicion on the alien that materialized out of nowhere. Again, no reply and only utter silence for a few more seconds.

It was now Vulpecula's turn to mumble instead, which got Gwen even more anxious about the entire situation. It was quite unnerving for her to stare at something that could try to attack her nor has she never seen before for more than a minute.

"I knew I should've just taken over your body and made a run for it... Actually hiding in your device for who knows how long, was the better choice... This girl is so uncooperative...! Wait a minute."

Looking over swiftly at Gwen, Vulpecula notably squinted her eyes and examined the intimidated girl that sat on the floor and had her back pressed up against her couch. Gwen clearly didn't know what was going on, but all she knew was that she was capable of seeing the fox being just fine somehow through nothing but her own eyes. It was strange now that the alien had caught onto it.

"Hey, you can see me clearly, right? Righttttt?" the excited being asked. "Haha! This is great! A savior! Hey kid, forget your name! I'm staying with you from now on so that you can protect me from the other FMians that are coming to Earth, capiche?"

"H-huh?"

"Amazing! A terrestrial being that can actually see me!"

Vulpecula continued to exclaim random remarks as she made herself comfortable again in Gwen's transer without her consent, but all the girl could hear was just "BLAH BLAHBLAHH BLAH BLAH! HAHAHA BLAH!"

Quickly snapping out of her shock, Gwen frowned and open the device up only to see none other than that strange fox floating around quickly in the screen with glee and random joyful remarks, that made no sense to her.

"FMians? Is that what aliens call themselves?" the girl blurted as the being continued to talk to herself. "And what do you mean you're staying with me?! There is noooo way I am going to let a strange alien camp out in my transer especially if it means you're putting me in some kind of danger! I mean, you just said more of you are coming to Earth! Are they going to zip straight into my trans-"

"Ahhhhh, you talk too much!" the fox cut in happily. "Please stop talking and let me have my moment."

"SAYS YOU!"

Vulpecula finally stopped herself from speaking any further as she looked over at the human staring straight at her from outside the screen. It was quiet again until the alien decided it would be fun to just pop right out of the screen like a jack-in-the-box to scare the girl.

"BOO!"

Out of instinct, the pink haired girl screamed in return and unconsciously lunged backwards with force to get away in time from her screen, but within the split second she moved, she realized that she was going to regret it too late. Her head had already made contact with the beige couch's skeletal frame before she knew that it was still directly right behind her.

"AHHH! OW!"

"Hey, are you okay there?" the alien snickered before returning back into the transer. "It wasn't my goal to have you knock some brain cells out of your head like that, but it was your fault you didn't see that coming, numb skull."

"Ugh, quit tormenting me already and please explain just what your possibly nonexistent mouth is flapping on about..." Gwen groaned in pain.

"Name first! Like I said, I'm Vulpecula, but that's a mouthful, so call me Vul. Now, your turn."

Sighing in defeat, Gwen rubbed the back of her head to relieve herself from the throbbing pain that lingered dully after having a short resting period from the collision. "Gwen... If you need my last name too, which I don't see the reason why you do, it's Starr. Now, slowly explain to me, why you are here and hiding in... the transer on my arm."

The extraterrestrial snickered a little, but soon returned into a serious sounding being once again just as she had when she had first revealed herself to the girl. It was strange seeing her change from one personality to another within a second, but really Gwen just wanted to know what was going on.

"You see, things happened in space that prompted me to come to Earth. And you just happen to have matching wave lengths as I do, so I hid in that device that you call... 'Transer' or so."

"It's a transer, I didn't name it," Gwen interrupted.

"Right... Anyways, I don't know if those FMians are aware that I am here or think I'm already completely eradicated back in space or something, but I need you, kid-"

"Gwen."

"Er, Gwen, to hide me for the time being. They might find me, and yes, they may promptly attack you if they do, but it's the best option I can think of for myself," the fox stated casually before snickering again. "You see, I don't want to get involved in any fights right now and all the FMians are aware that I don't cooperate well with them. I'm quite... lazy."

"How can one be lazy to fight especially when your life is possibly on the line?" Gwen groaned as her face deflated. She clearly didn't want any part of this, but the a fox was not going to give her any choice at this point. "What if they do attack us? What would you do then?"

"Mmmm... Run!"

"What. What about me, you coward of an alien?!" the young girl hollered angrily.

"Calm down, Gwen! I was joking! If anything, I'll probably have to borrow your body, just like the others, to keep us both mostly safe. Note that I said, 'Just like the others.' We're going to have to fight other humans if this happens, so I hope you're ready for practically anything when the time comes!"

"Fight other people...? I-I don't want to do that! They're going to get hurt! And fight how? My kicks and punches aren't going to get us anywhere!"

"Nahh, it's better that way since we can knock some sense back into them and the FMians out of their devices and body as well to prevent it from happening again. Doesn't mean they won't go back to their host again to look for you if we don't get rid of them entirely. You'll see later in the future when it does happen, so I won't say anymore about that matter."

"I already hate this..." the female human murmured with a shudder. The situation was just getting her all antsy again, but she couldn't do anything to get rid of the stubborn alien, thus giving up entirely.

"So, how come you can see me just fine when I'm out of your device? Are you able to see the wave world in general?"

"I-is it strange...?" she asked instead. "Because I don't know myself. In fact, I can't see the wave world you mentioned, but once in a while a clear flash of it all is visible to me right before my eyes. I don't know why that is."

"Huh. Interesting... By the way, aren't you supposed to be sleeping soon? It's getting late."

Hearing this suddenly made Gwen's body feel heavy from exhaustion as her eyes slightly drooped while she yawned silently. She wiped her eyes with her arms to get rid of the tears that had formed at the corner of her eyes afterwards and would over to check for the time. Just how late has it become when all she remembered was that she was screaming and panicking for a good five minutes. It was much longer than she had initially thought.

"What? It's already eleven...? How long have we been talking about this...?" mumbled the girl.

"I'm not so sure myself!" the preppy fox jumped in with another behavior change. "Anywho, get ready for your first day as an alien bodyguard tomorrow!"

* * *

 **Yeah, I decided not to add Geo's side of the story terribly much in this story, but it'll merge later on in the story, haha. Anyways, again, sorry for not updating last week! Sometimes, it's inevitable for me. ; ;**

 **Gwen: If you have any questions for us, feel free to ask us anytime!**

 **Vulpecula: Make sure it's silly so I can pick fun at it, hehehe.**

 **Gwen: ... All you do is cause trouble for everyone, I swear.**

 **R &R and enjoy!**

 **~LilyBlizz**


End file.
